


Less Than an Hour

by SibDarcy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pining Harry, Sad Harry, Stubborn Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibDarcy/pseuds/SibDarcy
Summary: Harry Styles is a time traveler. He travels into the future. He's got less than an hour to make the beautiful man named Louis to fall in love. What will happen when Louis plays so hard to get.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

'This is not going to work, I'm sure Niall!' Harry muttered as he was getting ready to start the engine of the huge machine.

  
''It will work and you know it!'' Niall chuckled! ''Any time preferences, sir?''

Harry thought for a minute then he remembered he really didn't know whether the machine was going to work or not. He might get lost through an unknown time with no way to return. ''I just wish I get to know some great facts about the time I'm forced to go. I hope it's worth it.''

  
Harry and his assistant, Niall, had been working for a long time to build the time travel engine with no avail. Three month ago, they tested that with a monkey. When the monkey came back after 5 weeks, It looked so much older as if it spent 5 month of his life somewhere in the future. The poor animal looked scared and quiet. They ran some tests over his body and the results showed that they had succeeded to make the machine work. But the truth was they were human and there was no guarantee what they would face in the future.

  
''Anytime you're ready.'' Niall shouted through the loud hoots of the machine.

  
Harry kissed his tattoo of 'L' on his arm. He didn't have anything to lose after his lover's death. His excitement was making his mind go hay wire. He didn't care he might get stuck in a time in the future. He just wanted to feel again.

  
''I'm ready, let's start.'' he whispered. Then he remembered Niall couldn't hear him so he raised his thumb to sign he's ready.

  
Niall started counting. ''3,2,...1''

  
Harry closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to see the tunnel he was sure he's going through, the speed was making him feel dizzy and nauseous. He must have fainted somewhere along the journey because the next time he opened his eyes, he's not in the machine anymore. A dog had been barking at him for some time but he's so exhausted to open his eyes.

  
''Eli! Stop barking!'' A man scolded!

Harry could hear some rushed footsteps next to his head.

The dog, Eli, stopped barking. The unknown man got closer. Harry still couldn't open his eyes. When The man walked close enough, he crouched down to take a look at Harry. His eyes were still closed but he could feel the man's gaze checking him out.

''Another poor guy!'' He murmured.

Harry wanted to speak out to show that he's alive but he couldn't open his damn eyes.

He tried harder this time to say something: ''Ni...?''

  
The man lowered his head to hear what Harry was saying. ''Who's Nai?''

  
''Ni...l, Nail, Niall!!!'' Harry shout-whispered!

  
''Who's Niall? Open your eyes, mate!''

  
Harry collected all his energy to open his eyes and that's his first or maybe last mistake!

Because all he could see was: "Louise?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to kiss his lover but Louise or better to say the anonymous man doesn't enjoy the idea.

Harry started leaning in towards her mouth. He was dying to taste those cherry lips once more. So many nights he would stay awake and try to map Louise's body after she passed away. Did she really pass away? He wasn't sure. Every morning he would wake up to a cold bed. He could feel his breath laboring, his heart beating so loud in his ears. Just some inches till their lips reunited. After one year. After a miserable, gloomy year.

He closed his eyes and his lips were barely on Louise's lips when "The hell?" Louise slapped him so hard he could hear the whistling in his right ear.

"Louise, please! Let me kiss you! I love you, please, please." He was begging while lying on the ground holding his right cheek.

"Who the hell is Louise? I'm a man! Can't you see the beard or you've gone blind with whatever happened to you?" he said angrily.

Harry blinked. Yeah, the person had a beard.

He went rigid. He couldn't believe his eyes.

His lover, his Louise, his very dead lover… She was standing over his body or better to say HE was standing there looking so angrily over his face ready to punch him. Why was he so furious? Oh, right! He called him by a girl name. But why so enraged!

His eyes started welling up with his burning love for his dead lover. How was it possible that this man looked so much like Louise? Was he related to her? Why wasn't he near her in the past?

Why was he meeting him now, in the Future? Future! Right! What year was it? "What year is it?" he wondered.

"You can buy a newspaper and see the year, funny man!" he started walking away.

"Eli, come on, good boy."The man whistled.

"Wait!" Harry tried to stand up quickly but he fell down because his legs were both had gone numb.

"Please, at least tell me your name." The man ignored him and continued with his walk. Some steps forward he turned back to look at Harry. He just stood there staring at him deep in thoughts. A smile found a way through his delicate face. But just when Harry started smiling back he raised his middle finger and disappeared in the next junction with his dog trailing behind him.


End file.
